FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid | klasse = Klasse 1 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = MedTech Industries | hoogte = 1,70 meter 55 kilogram | uitrusting = | taken = Assistentie bij operaties | prijs = 2.000 tot 3.500 Credits | affiliatie= Rebel Alliance, e.a. | units = | era = }} thumb|250px|FX-7 grijparm De FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid was één van de FX-Series Medical Assistant Droids modellen die assisteerde bij operaties. Bouw & Uitzicht De FX-7 was de 7de upgrade in de FX-Series Medical Assistant Droids lijn. De FX-7 was net als zijn voorlopers geen Droid die in de prijzen zou vallen voor zijn esthetische schoonheid. De FX-7 was 1,70 meter groot, bevatte één centrale grijparm die kon uitschuiven en 20 armen waarmee de Droid allerlei apparatuur kon controleren. Bovendien waren deze armen makkelijk te verwisselen zodat de Droids konden worden aangepast voor bepaalde specifieke medische taken. Het hoofd van de FX kon 360° draaien en bezat een Scomp-link poort. Tussen het hoofd en de armen bevatte de Droid verschillende sensoren en analysatoren die de toestand van de patiënt bevatten. De FX-7 was een stabiele Droid en kon zich zonder hulp niet verplaatsen. Daarom werden ze vaak op Repulsorlift platformen gezet wanneer ze moesten verplaatst worden. Deze Repulsorcarts werden ook speciaal door MedTech Industries gemaakt. De FX-7 kon ook enkel communiceren in Droidspeak wat het contact met organische wezens bemoeilijkte. Soms werd een Vocoder geïnstalleerd om dit euvel op te lossen. FX-7 Droids waren uitstekende analisten en diagnostici. Zo waren ze bekend voor hun uitstekende controle van een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank. Geschiedenis Hoewel de FX-7 als verouderd werd beschouwd bleven de modellen in gebruik tijdens de New Order. De FX-7 bleek immers een zeer succesvolle Droid te zijn maar al snel werden ze in effectiviteit voorbij gestoken door de 2-1B Surgical Droids. Medtech Industries paste de FX-7’s aan deze trend aan zodat ze uiterst efficiënt konden samenwerken met een 2-1B Surgical Droid. Onder andere in gebieden als de Outer Rim en de Expansion Region maar ook in organisaties zoals de Rebel Alliance. Een voordeel van deze Droids was immers hun stevigheid; zo waren ze zelden toe aan reparatie. Ze waren eveneens gekend voor hun uitstekende capaciteiten om herstellende patiënten gade te slaan en dan vooral om patiënten in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank. Daarom dat men ze nog steeds in grote getallen vond op Thyferra bij de Xucphra en Zaltin Bacta conglomeraten. Toen Noa Briqualon en Salek Weet op Endor crashten, hadden ze een FX-7 aan boord van hun ruimteschip. Luke Skywalker had veel te danken aan een FX-7. Na zijn nachtelijk avontuur op Hoth werd hij verzorgd door 2-1B en FX-7. Ditzelfde Droid duo zorgde later voor Luke’s Prostethic Replacement hand na zijn duel tegen Darth Vader. Tijdens de briefing in Home One voor de Battle of Endor was ook een FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid aanwezig. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Battle for Endor Bron *FX-7 Droid in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Medical Droids category:FX-Series Droids category:MedTech Industries